The one with the shower
by V-LEX
Summary: Choey slash fix my first fan fiction story so please be nice constructive criticism no flames...plz


Ruiz8

The One With The Shower

By: V-LEX

It was late one night… I was hanging out with the guys again… You know the usual Joey, Ross, and I… We just finished coming back from our favorite place… Central Perk… We were heading back to the apartment when Ross remembered he had to go pick his son Ben from his ex-wife's apartment Carol… Ross then said, "ok guys well I have to go… Hey, we all gonna meet at Monicas in the morning" … Joey then sarcastically said, "well when do we not Ross" … While making one of his perfect expressions that always make me laugh… Ross then said, "oh right ok well I have to go bye guys"… Looks like it's just Joey and I now… As Joey opened the apartment door we both walked in… Joey does his usual walk to the fridge to see what we have to eat… Hey Joey could you be any more hungry? … Joey then said, "well a man has to eat when a man wants to eat" … Right ok make me a sandwich… Joey then says, "ok" … As I was watching Joey make my sandwich, I couldn't help but see how perfect of a body Joey had and I couldn't help but see that Joey was so handsome…Why is Joey so attractive to me?... I continued eating... After I was done with my sandwich, I told Joey I was gonna head to bed … Joey reminded me that the chick and the duck both shit in our rooms earlier when I went to Ross's … I then asked Joey why he did not clean it up… Joey then said, "well I did but the smell still stayed in their, and we kinda ran out off room spray" … Ok it can't be that bad… I walked into the room and a fume of shit hit me like a brick wall… I backed up and asked Joey … "Well were do you think we should sleep"… Joey then said, "Well we can both crash on the futon"… "Ok what are we seven years old at a sleepover" … Joey then says, "well either that or the floor"… Ok I call the left side…

~later that night~

As Joey and I both slept on the futon together, I couldn't help but think about earlier on how I thought Joey was so attractive… I couldn't sleep I had this weird urge that I haven't felt in awhile… I decided to go back to bed… I later woke up with an arm around me… It was Joey he must of rolled over in his sleep… I wanted to move away but I have never had a man hold me… It was a weird feeling of love and comfort together I felt so safe… I went back to bed hoping we would stay like this…

~The next day~

Joey and I woke up separate from each other… We both got out of bed and left to Monicas to eat our morning breakfast… As all the gang was here talking and eating… I couldn't help myself but to stare at Joey's face gosh it's so damn perfect… Here comes that feeling again… I snapped back to reality when Joey asked me a question… "Hey hurry up and finish I have to tell you something" … I stared at my pancakes and started eating… After I was done eating I told everyone I was gonna go back to the apartment and take a shower… I went back over to my apartment… As I walked into the apartment… I heard Joey walk right behind me… As I went to sit on the stool by the counter… Joey asked me If we wanted to go out tonight… I replied, we as the gang and I… Joey then said " no just you and I"... I then asked why, and Joey had no response… I decide to go with the flow…

~Later that Afternoon~

As I was getting dressed to go out with Joey… Joey walks in to ask me where we wanted to eat and that it was on him… I then replied I don't care… Joey said "well I guess we can eat pizza and go for a walk sounds good"... Sure… We then proceeded to leave the apartment…As we were both walking, I was thinking of how nice it was just to be with Joey… We both showed up at Pizza Hut… Joey bought us pizza it was nice… The average medium pepperoni pizza… It was nice that Joey would think of me… I loved that it was only just me and him for a night… We both talked for awhile and laughed about jokes we've heard a thousand times… We both laughed about the time Joey got his head stuck on the turkey… Wow… Sometimes looking in to the past can be one of the saddest things ever… But to know that I shared such amazing times with this guy made my life feel fulfilled… We were both done with the pizza… I then convinced Joey if he wanted to walk around the park for awhile… It was a nice afternoon… We both sat on a bench watching the sun set… I then at that moment made a move on Joey… I rested my head on his shoulder… He didn't move or jerk out of the way…He put his arm around me… We both sat for awhile holding each other… I then at that moment told joey I thought I was in love… Joey then asked me "with who"… I then responded You… Joey then sat up and so did I… Joey then said "I thought I would never hear those words ever come from you…I closed my eyes as the last of sunset was landing landing on Joeys face and leaned in to plant my lips on his...His lips were so soft and warm they felt so amazing… My tongue slided against his are heads were together … My hands were just barely touching his face … Joey then backed up and said let's head home buddy… I held on to Joey all the way home with my hand on his waist and head on his shoulder… He kept me warm when I was cold … I felt so lucky…

~Couple days~

We spent the next days together just getting to know each other not like we don't know everything about one another… But it was fun going out every other night with just joey… The gang hasn't suspected anything yet… Not like it matters… The girls will be ok with Joey and I being together… The only one who would have a problem would have to be Ross…He once protested against Homosexuality… He is very strong about stuff like this …I'm a little afraid of what can happen, Ross has been known to go crazy he once beat his sister Monica for arguing about evolution… It took us forever to forgive him it was just once that he has ever done anything like that… Its been awhile since he has argued or anything… But I would have never thought it would ever affect me… When Joey and I were walking back from one of our dates I thought I spotted a guy looking at us from our apartment window… It looked like it was Ross… I didn't think anything of it… Joey and I were walking back up to the apartment when I caught Ross in the corner of my eye walk out of Monica and Rachel's apartment… I backed up from Joey… Ross would probably never talk to us again if he knew… Hi Ross… " Hey Chandler" … "what's up Joey" … Joey didn't respond and walked into the apartment like he was mad… I then told Ross that Joey and I both felt sick and that we are probably gonna go to bed… Ross then sarcastically said ok we'll have a good night… As I walked into the apartment Joey was crying on the couch… I asked Joey what was wrong… Joey then said, "what the hell was that"… "You back away from me when you saw Ross what we can't be open with our love"… I told Joey I did love him It's just … I didn't know what was to come, I didn't tell Joey why I backed away from him… You know how Ross can be Joey… I sat down with him and held his hand… I wiped his tears and kissed him on his head, I hugged him and told him I will never do that to him again… Joey then said, "promise" and then I told Joey promise… I asked Joey if he would join me for a shower … Joey then said, "together" … I then said yes together…

~The Shower~

As both of us went to the bathroom we both looked at each other… I saw the fear in Joey's eyes… I mean don't get me wrong I was scared to… I've never done anything like this I held on to Joey, as I stepped closer to him we both knew we were in love… We started kissing I rubbed my hands through his soft black hair… I then took my shirt off… Joey then threw his shit off and dropped his pants until he was down just to his boxers… The moment of truth… I ran my fingers through Joey's soft black hair… Our tongues collided as we kissed… He then took his boxers off and so did I… We both hopped in the shower and set the water on blast… It was a warm feeling sensation… I then turned Joey around and slowly stuck my fingers in his tight heat Joey then let a soft moan out once I found his good spot… I grabbed my man and put him in his place… I started off slow while rubbing Joeys member… I then lost all control and couldn't stop… I went faster and faster… Joey let out a loud moan I swear the gang could hear it from their apartments… Joey you like that… Joey then said, " chandler do me harder I love you so much" … So I gave Joey what he wanted… I pulled Joey's arms back and went faster and deeper… If Joey doesn't feel better I don't know what can… Joey then said, "cum for me chandler"... I started rubbing Joey's member faster and faster until he came in my hand… I put my hand in Joey's mouth and told him to lick it off… Joey's warm tongue made me burst with love inside Joey… Joey then caught his breath... Turned around and gave me a hug… I was breathing so heavily I could barely move anymore wow… "thank you" Joey said… This was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me…We both washed up and got out of the bathroom… We went to bed on the futon immediately… Right after we put our pajamas on… We layed on the futon and held each other as we slept… At that moment I knew I found the one and only true love of my life as we were both laying on the futon we stared at each other… I then said I love you Joey forever… Joey then sad, I love you to Chandler…

~The night it all changed~

I woke up to a scream at night… O gaush the horror… there was blood everywhere… I took off my shirt and pushed it against his throat… I was screaming and my face was running down with tears… MONICA MONICA … SOMEONE HELP PLEASE… The door was broken open who could have done something like this… Just as Monica and Rachel opened the door they saw me holding Joeys throat... We have to get him to a hospital now call 911… Monica and Rachel were both freaking out and their faces were full of tears… I could hear Monica talking with the operators on the phone… Monica then said,"hello yes, there has been an emergency please send someone over." "my friends throat has been cut we don't know who did it we just need help"... after all that my mind was rushing with thoughts the rest of what Monica was saying was a blur to me now… Who could have done such a horrible thing… Why? Would someone do this to Joey...Rachel was trying to keep Joey calm but nothing was working… Joey's face started to go a pale white…There was too much blood… Right as the medics walked in … They quickly ran in and pushed Rachel and I out of the way… They strapped Joey to the stretcher and took the elevator down… I was just standing there watching the medics take Joey out the door… I was in shock my mind couldn't handle this much stress… Rachel and Monica both sat for a bit crying … Monica called Ross and phoebe and told them what happen… We were all heading over to hospital …

~The last time~

We all showed up to the hospital Rachel and I were the only ones covered in blood… I sat there waiting for some news … It was the longest time of my life … It felt like it was an eternity… The only thing I could think of was how me a Joey both shared a great night together…But this great night has turned into my very own personal hell… Why would this happen to us we just fell in love… The doctor came up to us and my heart dropped … The doctor said, " I'm sorry everyone but your friend will only have a couple more minutes to live you may speak with him now if u want"... We all walked into the room 502 when cops came in and arrested Ross everyone was freaking out … Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel were all trying to figure out what was going on when Ross said, " You little bitches Ill kill you both" the cops were trying to drag Ross out… It finally came to me, Ross was the one that did this I should have known… Ross's last words before we never saw him again where " chandler and Joey are both gay together and both deserve to die their kind should not be allowed to live among us" Right as the cops dragged Ross away… Monica , Rachel, and Phoebe were all just crying…Monica was in shock she didn't know what to do… The doctor came back in and said, "Joey in the ambulance told us that Ross Geller cut him" I then ran over to Joey and told him I loved him … Joey then said, I love you to buddy… The doctor said that the cut just barely hit his juggler and that he was losing blood at a slow rate… thats why he is still with us and there's nothing we can do to help him… right before he passed… I told Joey I was never gonna move on and that he will always live in my heart… Joey's last words were "I love you all and thanks for being with me my entire life he then stared at me and said goodbye and gave me a soft kiss"... We all spent too much time freaking out with the cops that we all forgot about Joey his time ran out before any other words were said… I then sat at the hospital just watching Joey… He is gone… I cried for hours…

~Five years later~

Its been exactly Five years since Joey has passed… I haven't talked with Ross since that day, all I remember is the judge giving him jail time for the rest of his life…Thats the last time i saw Ross… As for Phoebe she went to go live with her friend in atlanta she found a job and comes by every year to spend time with me … Monica and Rachel both moved to California to live the crazy girl life and see if they can find someone to fall in love with… They couldn't handle living in the apartment after what happen… Me I had nowhere to really go, so I just stayed in my old apartment… Even though Joey passed away he will always live in my heart… Sometimes I think i'm just wasting my life away but I know Joey would want me to be doing this thank you… Claps were soaring all across the room… Tears filled the room and a standing ovation was happening upon the crowd… I am truly actually now a proud and happy activist for gay rights… Traveling the states telling everyone about my story… Everyone else has moved on and moved away … The only thing I do now a days is just travel around telling everyone my story and live in my old apartment… Even Joey is gone he still keeps my heart filled with all the good times we shared… I'm just glad I found my one and only Joey


End file.
